<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>望乡 by PenMound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049822">望乡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound'>PenMound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>水浒 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>石望夫归山望子，魂为鸟去血为花。<br/>——马章民《夜闻子规》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>水浒 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841911</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>望乡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>水浒背景</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>锦儿挎着一只竹篮，逆着拥挤的人流，从州桥下回家去。今天御街上盛况空前，据说是梁山好汉全伙招安了，官家亲自检阅。这些年，“梁山贼”的名号就像艮岳的金铃鹁鸪，响彻了汴梁的天。如今一洗前尘，为国所用，怎不教人高呼万岁英明。</p><p>与左邻右舍不同，锦儿并不好奇，她只惦着家里的活计，匆匆往回赶。这条青石巷子她走了十几年，楞上草梁间燕，没有不熟悉的。离家不过几十步了，忽然，转弯走来一人。</p><p>是位武将，一身崭新的朝服，引得行人频频注目。达官显贵是不会到小巷子来的。那人脚步沉稳，显然是十分熟悉这里的环境，只是越走近锦儿家就越慢，终于立住脚，仔细看着墙头瓦下，转身犹豫道：“请问……此间旧日可是姓张吗？”</p><p>时光改变了他的容貌，却没能改变他的声音。</p><p>锦儿眼睛一热，疾走两步，深深福下去，“大官人。”</p><p> </p><p>锦儿从未想过在东京能再见到林冲。从白虎堂那场冤案起，她就不断被告知：林冲死了。然后是林娘子、张教头，一个个与他相关的死去的人。</p><p>十年了啊。</p><p>十载光阴足以发生许多事了。可是在锦儿看来，时间就像定格在那个热得流油的六月天一样。悲号和血液穿透墙壁，在徒脚走不过的地方留下青苔作为证明。</p><p>林冲叫了一声“锦儿”。昔日聪明伶俐的婢女已经成了两个孩子的母亲，小日子过得平淡富足，从柴米油盐里生出花儿来。林冲想，倘若贞娘还活着，他们也该是这样呵。</p><p>她是他心头的绵绵绞痛，非死不能平复。</p><p>锦儿将林冲让进去坐了。一离开外面的云天，屋子就显得逼仄了，倒像容不下他这御赐的红锦金牌。锦儿斟了茶来，林冲轻轻道：“你不用忙。”</p><p>“我走后，你们是怎么熬过来的？”</p><p>锦儿反应激烈，“大官人，你别问了！你不会想知道的。”</p><p>她不信他不知。况知道了又如何？杀入太尉府，将那欺君贼臣碎尸万段么？若说十年前，锦儿还存着这种心思，那她现在早就断了念想。</p><p>女人的悲愤面容悄没声息地惨淡了。林冲没接话，将热茶一口气灌下去。“哎……”锦儿阻拦不迭。这样喝，他想把自己的喉咙烫熟么？</p><p>少顷林冲再次开口，锦儿几乎能听见他嗓子在滴血，“我想去看看她。”</p><p> </p><p>四时最好是三月。三月的墓地有如一场盛筵，随处可见散落的祭品。招魂的白幡在风中瑟瑟，哪怕桃李都凋尽了，它们还立在那里，固执而脆弱。</p><p>锦儿到底告诉了林冲一些事。少女的她曾经是不理解的：为什么林娘子看到休书那样痛不欲生，却仍是小心翼翼地收着，带到棺材里去。为什么林冲去了那么远，始终没来信。直到她发现男主人至今孑然一身。</p><p>他老了。她想。转蓬十年，也不知他是怎么打发自己的。她试图问起落草后的种种，林冲答得甚是简练。</p><p>柳荫夹道，鲜衣怒马的杜鹃花一路绽放过去。林冲停下脚采了一些——这又是一个令锦儿吃惊的动作。他执意亲手捧着，放到娘子的碑前。锦儿随即就看到，那一身红袍像海浪般塌陷了。</p><p>锦儿便跪下去。过了很久，见林冲已趋镇定，才敢动问：“当年来接我们的那位大哥，他还好吗？”</p><p>“难为你还记着。”林冲蹲下身，将花枝扶正了，“他死了。”</p><p>小校死于官军的一次围剿。那次的敌军统帅后来成了山上的将军。梁山……梁山算什么好地方。而这种事，并不需要让锦儿知道。</p><p>向晚了，风一阵紧似一阵，呼啦啦地撕扯着林冲的战袍，墓边的青草全部俯伏在地。锦儿正欲相劝，反是林冲先说：“生受你了。快回去吧，家里人都盼着。我也该走了。”</p><p>“还是要走？”锦儿失惊。难道这次他回来并不能留下？</p><p>林冲的目光投向北方，眼中苍凉不减，又添了几丝蕴藉与坚定，“班师之日，我会再来这里。”</p><p> </p><p>夜间，锦儿久久不能入眠，听见丈夫在耳畔说，“白天来客了？”</p><p>“嗯。”她没有解释。倒是男人又说了句：“今天我看见宣德楼外……”</p><p>锦儿伸出胳膊去，抱住了这个同床共枕的人。轻浅的呼吸在黑暗中起伏。</p><p> </p><p>那天的事情在诗人笔下是这样记载的：</p><p>“去年宋江起山东，白昼横戈犯城郭。杀人纷纷剪草如，九重闻之惨不乐。大书黄纸飞敕来，三十六人同拜爵。狞卒肥骖意气骄，士女骈观犹惊谔。”</p><p>举国称颂盛世清明，于是张择端用凌云健笔留住了汴河的春意。哪怕飞花逐水千村万落生荆杞，长卷上依然是东京梦华。</p><p>画自是不朽，画上的人却再也找不回来了。只有锦儿在挑灯补衣时，会记起林娘子坟头的杜鹃花，与战袍一色，如火如荼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                              2012-2013.4 END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>